encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony
(Young Anthony) |kingdom = }} Anthony is a fictional character in Encantadia, a fantasy soap opera being aired by GMA Network in the Philippines. Filipino actor Mark Herras plays the Adult Anthony. Profile TBA Personality TBA Story Anthony del Castillo is a rich young man whom Mira and Lira fell in love with but Anthony only loves Lira. Anthony and Lira first met when they were both at the age of seven while leaving their homes, they became really close but their friendship was shortlived as they were seperated by their parents. Before seperating Anthony promised to her that he would help Lira have a better life when they meet again, and gave her a fairytale book, and took Lira's butterfly ring before departing. When Lira first became a maid in Anthony's home, he did not realise that it was the same girl he met when they were young, after getting to know each other they both finally find out and became really close and fell deeply inlove with each other. After Lira became a maid in the mansion and left afterwards to go to Encantadia, Mira replaced Lira as maid in Anthony's mansion. Anthony keeps on insisting Mira the whereabouts of Lira after she left the mansion but Mira avoids the question because she is also in love with Anthony. Mira temporarily went to Encantadia to ask Cassiopea for a love potion so that Anthony will fall in love with her. But Anthony saw Mira opening a portal through a magical medallion and making a vortex that serves as a doorway between the human world and Encantadia. After seeing Mira's departure, Anthony realized that Encantadia is real and Lira is there. During Lira's absence, Anthony is able to discover an Enchan script (writing system in Encantadia) in an antique store. Unknown to him, the script is the missing piece in the history of Encantadia which was written by Raquim. After Mira returns from Encantadia and fails to let Anthony drink the love potion, Anthony steals the magical medallion and goes to Encantadia with his head maid Manang Rosing to find Lira. He also has the Enchan script with him. Mira is able to follow them because Anthony left the portal open. Banjo also followed Mira through the portal. Because Encantadia is not a place for humans they got sick. Mira sprinkles a magical dust to Anthony, Manang Rosing and Banjo, and they fall asleep. Mira returns them to the human world and after waking up, they forgot everything about their experience in Encantadia. Challenging Amihan Anthony returned to Encantadia and he reunited with Lira and he promised Lira to live with her. However, Ybrahim and Amihan disagreed after they saw them together. Anthony wanted to prove to them that his love for Lira is genuine so he challenged Amihan to give him a test and if he triumphs over that test, he will have her daughter. Since it is a tradition of the Diwatas that they cannot refuse a challenge, Amihan unwillingly accepted his challenge but asked for some time to prepare a test for him. Lira scolded him for being selfish and not respecting her mother. Amihan realized that the only thing Anthony thinks of is Lira and does not care about their situation in Encantadia, this gave Amihan an idea on what challenge she will give the mortal. She challenged him to solve who's the real Lira by using a power to create clones of her by Amihan. Anthony finally found the real Lira. However, his condition as a human got worse. Ybrahim tried to heal him but his healing powers on him didn't work. So Lira prayed to the Bathalang Emre to heal the human whom she really loves and finally Anthony got healed. Returning to his world Prior to the battle against the forces of Hagorn, Lira convinced Anthony to leave Encantadia and she promised to fulfill her mission as luntiae ''to defeat the Hathors but she promised to meet him in some other time after the war would be finished. Anthony departed back to his own world via Asnamon tree. Reunited with Lira and marriage with her After the war, Anthony finally reunited with Lira and they lived a reserved and idyllic life for many years. Both of them were unfortunate not to be blessed with an offspring, but this did not deter them from their lifelong vow to be together, until the sad reality finally catches up with them: Lira's heritage as a ''Diwata meant that her lifespan is far outstripped that of a mortal such as Anthony. Death In the finale of the series, Anthony dies of old age while Lira is physically still at the age she and Anthony first met. Gallery Anthony.jpg|Official portrait. Category:Humans Category:Encantadia Category:Encantadia Characters Category:2005-2006 Encantadia Series Characters Category:Deceased characters